


Bliss

by T2Boy2



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Iced Honey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Just a little smut! Nothing more, nothing less!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superamy777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superamy777/gifts).



> Enjoy ;-) I hope it helps a littel😆

It was the dance they had danced a million times before, each step memorized in a well-practiced choreography.  
Elsa knew her part well as softness and eager passion crashed like waves over her head, still threatening to drown her even after all this time!

Sinful lips kissed her deeply, stealing her breath before withdrawing and Elsa only barley managed to fight the urge to chase the touch of them, her lifeline in this raging sea of pleasure.  
But brown eyes blazed with promise of better things that were yet to come!

Maren let her lips wander, from the kiss to her jawline, her throat, leaving marks all over her collarbone, before taking tenderly care of her breasts, lovingly kissing each nipple before taking them into her mouth, a skillful tongue spoiling her already before it wandered downwards, drawing a hot trail across her body, before sinking deeply into her core, thankfully not wasting time with teasing her, and Elsa couldn’t help smile smugly at how eager Maren wanted to please her.

But that cocky smile was wiped away in a flash, Maren’s tongue setting a merciless rhythm right from the start, making Elsa yelp loudly, and had she been able to feel anything else than mindless elation, she would have been embarrassed at how loud she was.

Years of practice had honed Maren’ already great skills to absolute perfection, as she found easily the right spots, Elsa’s vision already whitening and she nearly lost it as two fingers plunged into her.

Elsa’s heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was almost springing out of her chest, her hands gripping the sheets under her in a vice hold and as she looked down, the absolute blissful expression on Maren’s face as she gave Elsa’s the best she could, sending the blond tumbling over the edge.  
Elsa’s legs clamped together, her hands letting go of the sheets and holding onto Maren’s head, trapping her between her legs, as Elsa grinded helplessly against her lover’s face, her whole being lost for a moment, the pulsing of her blood in her ears drowning everything else out.  
Maren did not stop her ministration, changing the angle of their lovemaking slightly, reaching a sensitive spot within and Elsa saw white again, her back arching upwards before she fell back onto the bed again, a boneless heap, breathing heavily.

These wonderful lips wandered upwards again, kissing every part of her body, and Elsa felt like she was a canvas, painted on with love.

Then Maren was with her, kissing her deeply, a low whisper reaching Elsa’s ears: “I love you!”

“I love you too.”

Was her answer, without hesitation, easily given like so many times before.

Blessed with a heart overflowing, lips that began their well practices dance yet again, Elsa pulled Maren even closer both sinking further into blissfulness.


	2. Chapter 2

Maren was in a daze, the taste of Elsa still on her tongue, a sharp reminder of how she had just pleasured her lover, like she had done so many times before, and was going to do again and again for as long as this amazing woman would let her.

The brunette was content, holding Elsa close, yet devotion filled her heart, sending hot jolts downwards, the need to please again igniting in her loins as she sealed the blonde’s lips with another kiss, pleading to be of service again. 

But Elsa seemed to have other plans.

Folding Maren’s arms around her neck, Elsa moved closer, both laying on their sides now, facing each other and Maren monad as nails racked over her side, moving on to her muscled stomach, a clear destination in mind, yet Elsa stopped shortly before she reached her goal. 

Blue eyes opened, fixating her, casting a spell on her like they had done so many times before, her voice floating to her ears: “Don’t let go.”

No command, no plea either - just what both needed put into words.

And Maren did not let go, trapping her lover's head in a tender embrace, kissing bruised lips over and over again, drawing in a sharp breath as clever hands found her center and Elsa let out a moan herself as she felt the wetness that waited for her there. 

Maren did not let go as skillful hands started their work, Elsa playing her like a deft musician played their instrument, showing her masterful ability to reduce Maren to a whimpering mess with a mere brush of a finger.

She did not let go as one delicate, yet strong finger entered her, avoiding her most favorite spot on purpose, drawing out the enjoyment for so long that it became almost madding.

She did not let go as second, then a third finger joined the first, no longer sparing the sweet spot deep within her, brushing over it with a beckoning motion – once, twice, while an eager thumb drew circles of fire around her clit, the familiar pressure in her lower abdomen a tale-tell sign of what was soon to happen.

She did not let go as all around her seemed to vanish in a hot flash, almost all thoughts eradicated from her mind, only one reaming – to hold on to the woman in her arms, that was everything to her, as she rode out the waves of pleasure that shot through her.

As her last trembles subsided, Elsa gently pulled her fingers out, but before she could grab a tissue from the nightstand next to them, Maren stopped her.  
With one arm still around Elsa’s neck, Maren held the pale digits of the blond in her own much darker one, feeling her own wetness that still covered them before leading them close to her mouth, giving the knuckles an adoring kiss.

Then their eyes met and there was so much being tossed around in the raging sea that where Elsa’s eyes, a blue fire burning Maren yet again, so that she slowly, deliberately took a pale index finger, closing her lips around it, before sucking.

The taste of herself on Elsa’s finger made her growl, a deep inhuman sound that seemed to urge her lover on, her blue eyes darken as she pulled Maren on top of her.

Maren eagerly complied, glad that she was not done being of service tonight.


End file.
